Advanced Hybrid
Advanced Hybrid are a superior strain of Chimera that serve as the fanatical defenders of Chimeran Towers. Resistance: Fall of Man ]] Advanced Hybrids are much more durable than traditional Hybrids, and wear six specialized cooling tanks that are narrow and streamlined. They stand around 7 feet in height and serve as elite commandos, sometimes leading even Steelheads into combat. Advanced Hybrids are also fitted with very light armor and eye masks, and are armed with the Bullseye Mark II. Every aspect of their physiology has been tuned to grant them extreme levels of performance. They must be outfitted with specialized cooling units to ensure their core body temperature doesn't climb uncontrollably during the heat of combat. These creatures are known to be incredibly strong in groups, and have been known to tear apart any intruders they encounter. Advanced Hybrids are only found in the chapter Tower. Advanced Hybrids are smart, and will utilize cover effectively, making them very difficult to kill, and very annoying. When they take cover, throwing an air-fuel grenade where they're hiding will usually flush them out. Resistance 2 Advanced Hybrids make a reappearance in ''Resistance 2, albeit with a few changes. They appear to be a more heavy-set Hybrid, are shown to be even more agile than the standard Hybrid, and sport heavy armor and a Bullseye Mk. II. They seem to have taken on a greater role in the Chimeran forces by the time of the Invasion of America. Instead of just guarding the Towers, they can be seen in small numbers leading other Hybrids, usually working alongside Steelheads. They appear in Twin Falls, Idaho; Chicago, Illinois; Holar, Iceland; and Mexico. Though they guard the Chimeran Flagship, they were not seen on the battleship over Orick, California. This may indicate that they are deployed as elite guards to regions that the Chimera have a special interest in: Twin Falls being the chosen entry point into the Liberty Defense Perimeter, Chicago having a tower in the area, Holar also having a tower in the area, as well as being the chosen area for the construction of the "Prometheus Weapon", and the Flagship for obvious reasons. They are also known to be very aggressive hand-to-hand combatants, most notably in the Superhuman co-op campaign, being able to kill a person with a single punch. Resistance: Retribution The Advanced Hybrids appear in Resistance: Retribution, replacing all normal Hybrids starting with the Luxembourg scenario. They all wield Bullseye Mk. IIs, and are much bolder compared to normal Hybrids. If Grayson is pinned in cover for too long, there is a considerable chance one of them will run right beside him and engage Grayson in melee. Trivia *When playing on Superhuman difficulty in Resistance 2, all Hybrids are replaced with Advanced Hybrids to make the game more difficult; furthermore, their Bullseye Mk. II rifles can kill a person with one hit on Superhuman Co-op, making them one of the most dangerous enemies. *In Resistance: Fall of Man, Advanced Hybrids look physically different to the ones that appear in Resistance 2, as they (in R2) simply look like Hybrids wearing armor. Category:Chimera